Molded electric motors have been adopted as the conventional indoor-unit fan motors or outdoor-unit fan motors used in air conditioners. With a molded electric motor, an outer cover is formed by molding a mold resin onto the stator, and the rotor is arranged to be rotatable on the inner circumference side of the outer cover. The molded electric motor is equipped with a lead-out portion for leading out leads from the stator and a wiring substrate to the outside of the molded electric motor. Here, this lead-out portion is molded as one unit with the stator and wiring parts by using a mold resin.
However, in the case of such a structure, water can easily enter through a gap or interface between the outer cover and the lead-out portion of the molded electric motor or a gap or interface between the lead-out portion and leads. For this reason, there has been a problem in that a secondary process, such as coating with a sealing material or fixing with a tape, is required as a measure to ensure waterproof properties.
Patent Literature 1 listed below discloses a conventional electric motor that includes a lead wiring part that prevents water from reaching a substrate after molding a resin onto the stator. A substrate on which electronic parts are mounted can be attached to the lead wiring part, and the lead wiring part is disposed on the stator. Further, the lead wiring part is configured to route power leads for supplying power to the stator and to route sensor leads for supplying power to the substrate and supplying positional information about the rotor to the substrate.
Further, Patent Literature 2 listed below discloses a stator for a brushless electric motor that includes a stator core; windings wound around the stator core with an insulating layer interposed therebetween; a printed board that has a drive circuit part and a position sensor mounted thereon and also includes a notch portion in a size almost equal to a lead-out bush for protecting the lead-out lines; and the lead-out bush, which is fitted in the notch portion of the printed board and holds the lead-out lines. The respective parts are integrally molded and solidified by use of a thermosetting resin that functions as an electric insulator.